The present invention relates to structure and method for exhausting a corrosive substance from a chamber. More particularly, this invention relates to a method of exhausting chlorine from a molten salt electrolysis cell.
An example of such a cell is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,195 of Dell et al., issued July 2, 1974, for "Metal Production". This cell has a port 12 through which chlorine produced in the electrolysis can be exhausted from the cell. This chlorine is very hot, for example, 600.degree. C, and can carry with it constituents spewed and/or evaporated from the molten salt bath in the cell. This mixture of hot chlorine and salt is highly corrosive, and during experimentation with the cell, the practice has developed to provide the interior of port 12 with a corrosion resistant tube lining, for example, a tube made of quartz. In practice, it has been found to be very difficult to retain the lining in place. Often, the experience has been that the tube will fall down into the molten salt bath. When the quartz falls out of place, the port itself quickly corrodes away, following which chlorine gas can escape out into the room containing the cell.